Meant to Burn
by LullabyForDead
Summary: An meeting between two troubled souls leads to an eventful night that will change lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy footsteps splashed through the puddles, the smell of cheap cologne mixed with beer surrounded him. The tattooed man, whose hair was up in a bun, wearing a torn leather jacket, hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder.

He had just gotten off the bus that had taken him to this small town. Saved up a bit of money to get away from all of his troubles his left back at home. He looked like a very dangerous type of guy, glaring at anyone who dared to take just one glance at him. His pistol in the pocket his jacket, ready to use it if he needed to.

Roman Reigns was born into a good family, lived life without a care in the world. His parents raised him very well, got him into one of the best schools in his state, he would never have to worry about going hungry. That was when he was younger. Before finally realizing that everything was not as great as he thought it was.

He never really knew his dad because he was always on business trips and would be away from home for months at a time. His mom never talked about him and would always change the subject whenever he tried to bring it up. Before his fourteenth birthday he found out that his dad had an affair with another women, when he was only a few years old. His parents didn't end the marriage, wanting to continue it for his sake. They didn't realize how much it was hurting him.

After discovering the truth, he closed himself off from them, from the rest of his family. In high school he got mixed up with the 'bad crowd', and started getting into drugs. First he got into drinking, then smoking pot, then pills, and coke. He even tried heroin at some point but gave that up real quickly after finding out that one of the guys he used to date had overdosed.

He experiemented with sex, sleeping around with lots of women and men. He had toned it down a bit after dropping out school. None of them had ever wanted to really go very far with him, except one that did like to be tied up but that was about it. They could never satisfy his other needs, desires that he had.

Some years after dropping out and getting into a life of making money by selling drugs, he met up with a guy, who went by the name Viper. His real name was Randy Orton. He helped him get his first car, find a job at their local grocery store, and got him initiated into the biker gang that he was in.

It was all going good until he and some other members of the gang had killed someone. Ended up hitting the guy the wrong way. They threw the body into the river, fleeing the scene. Roman had may have had a small role in hurting the man and helping with deposing of the body, but he knew he could still get into trouble. So, he took whatever money he had left, packed up and left the big city.

Now, here he was in small town out in the middle of nowhere. He was getting soaked from the pouring rain and had just smoked his last cigarette. Needless to say, he was pretty pissed about his situation. He didn't have no place to stay and would have to probably sleep somewhere on the streets tonight.

He stopped by near a small bar, figuring that he might as well have a few drinks until they closed for the night. He sat down at a table ordering himself a pint of beer. There was a small stage near the back of the bar and currently, some guy who was wearing a long scar and playing a guitar was on.

"Hello my name is Elias, and I would like to welcome you all to this dump of town."

Roman had to agree with him on that one. From what he had seen the place looked like it had seen better days, but was now looking like a tornado had struck it. Looking like the apocalypse.

"Now, I'm all of you drunks are tired of hearing me singing, right? So, I would like to introduce the star for tonight, the prettiest slut in this city. Maybe if you're lucky he might take you home with him and make you feel good."

'Well, this should be good.' Roman thought, taking another sip of his beer. He heard Elias announce the name of the person, Moxxie, which he figured was probably not the guys real name.

He looked up and his eyes were met with a very lovely sight. Fishnet stockings covering long slender legs, black pump heels, a short, red leather skirt that left nothing to the imagination. A corset with lace in the front that made the man's waist even more slender. The guy had nice body and Roman wouldn't mind wrapping his arms around that waist, slamming him into the wall, and fuck him until he made him see stars.

He also had a pretty face too. His lips were blood red. Black eyeliner surrounding his baby blues that lured him in. Hypnotizing him. Short auburn curls that looked so soft with black rose in them. Moxxie noticed Roman staring at him and he blew a kiss to him.

He watched him as danced on the stage, so seductive like, so very beautifully. He danced around the pole, sliding his body up and down, wrapping his long legs around it. His voice was raspy, but it sounded amazing to him. He bent over on his hands and knees, the skirt exposing that nice ass of his.

His breath hitched when he the panties he was wearing. He wanted to rip them off, and fuck into that tight heat of his. He was hooked. He wanted to, needed to have him.

 **000000000**

After putting on show for the small crowd of people, Moxxie, real name Dean Ambrose, headed backstage. He sat back on the small couch, taking a drag off the cigarette. No one had really noticed him tonight, except for the brooding, tattooed stranger in the back. He had never seen him around before and upon seeing him, took a slight interest in him.

He looked to very tall, had some nice muscles on him, a gorgeous mane of black hair and beautiful grey eyes. Dean could by the looks of him that he would him for a ride, set his soul alight.

He had been living in this town, ever since he was a small child. He lived with his mother who hardly ever did much for him, letting him starve most days, letting some of her boyfriends have their way with him. At a young age he started prostituting. Selling his body for money. He lived in a very rundown apartment and the only friend he had was Seth.

He had never really been with anybody, had nice fuck here and there, but none could bring him the pleasure he wanted. No one could ever give him what he truly desired.

He put the cigarette out, got up and headed towards the front. He peeked from behind the curtain, seeing the stranger who was still there. He smiled to himself, walking over to him.

Roman looked up seeing Moxxie headed his way. He straightened himself up, preparing himself for the conversation he that was coming. Looks like he might be getting lucky tonight.

"Hello there gorgeous." He said, winking at him.

Dean chuckled, sitting himself down with him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, scooting up closer to him.

"Hey. Never seen you before. You're not from around here, are you big dog?"

Roman raised his eyebrow. "Big dog?"

"You were eyeing me like a wolf eyes its prey."

"Well, how could I not? You are a very beautiful creature." He risked a move, stroking the soft curls. "A black rose."

"Hmm?"

"You have a black rose in your hair. You know what they symbolize, right?"

"Death."

"So why are you wearing one? Do you have a death wish tonight, sweetheart?"

"Maybe I do. There's death all around me in this town, so why not?"

"You should take me home with you then. We could both fulfill our one desire."

"And how do you know what it is that I need? We'd just met and you already think you can satisfy me."

"Baby, I can tell that you and me are alike. That we both have just one wish. I give you what you need and you can give me what I need." He said this as he brought up a hand to Dean's throat, pressing slightly on it. He wanted to bite into it, mark him up. Wanted to choke him, feel him squirming underneath him and see the fear in his eyes.

"Okay, easy there tiger. Need a safe word for that." Dean removed the hand that was around his throat. He leaned forward, giving Roman a light kiss. "My names Dean Ambrose."

"Roman Reigns."

"Roman…tonight is going be the best night of our lives."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are, home sweet home." Dean said, opening the door to his apartment. It was quite a small and slightly dirty place. A old worn couch, beer bottles on the coffee table, an ashtray filled with cigarette butts, some clothes strewn across the floor.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Dean asked.

"Nah, thats fine. I've had enough for tonight. The only thing I want is you baby."

"You're so sweet. Have a seat." He said, motioning over to the couch, which Roman sat down on after taking off his jacket, placing his gun and knife on the table.

Dean picked up the knife, running his fingers over the blade. "You ever killed somebody with this?"

"No. I haven't. You be careful with that. Don't want you hurting yourself."

The other let out a chuckle, placing the knife the down. Roman beckoned him over, wanting to get down to business. Dean crawled over to him, down on his knees in front of him.

He nuzzled his face against the huge bulge between Roman's legs. Roman petted his soft hair, while unzipping his jeans for him. With a bit of help, his pants and boxers were around his ankles, Dean now giving the tip of his cock a few licks, stroking it a bit.

"Yeah, thats it baby..." Roman groaned, resting his head on the cushion. "Get it all nice and wet for yourself."

Dean wrapped his lips around it, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head. Roman fisted both hands in his hair, his cock hitting the back of his throat, making him gag a few times.

Soon, he removed Dean's mouth off of his cock, a string of saliva coming from his red swollen lips.

"Bedroom. Now." His said, picking him up, Dean's legs wrapping around his waist. He kissed him roughly, carrying him over to the bed. He placed him down, ordering him to turn around.

He grabbed at his ass, squeezing it through his skirt. He removed the skirt, leaving Dean in only the corset, panties, and fishnets. His hands stroked over his beautiful long legs, nipping at them, soon coming up to his ass.

He spread his cheeks, exposing the pink puckered hole. He gave it a few soft kisses and nips, then started licking around before poking his tongue inside.

Dean moaned. He loved being eaten out. It felt good. So amazing. His hissed, feeling Roman slowly place a finger inside him.

"Look at you...you're beautiful, so sexy...I just want to hear you screaming my name, begging me to fuck you hard."

"Y-yes..." He whimpered as he felt another finger, both of them hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him. "Roman...b-before we fuck...uh...the bedside table..."

"What about it?"

"My toys...mmm...use them on me...please."

"Alright, baby boy. Hold on."

He leaned over, reaching inside the drawer. Inside there was lube, rope, tape, a blindfold, collar with a chain hooked to it, and a razor. He smiled to himself, grabbing the stuff he wanted to use.

He came back up to Dean, kissing him again. He helped him with getting the lace on corset untied. Once it was off, he tied the rope around him, making sure it was nice and tight. Next, he wrapped some tape around his mouth, then tied the blindfold around his eyes.

Dean squirmed on the bed, struggling against his bindings. Roman couldn't help but to admire his handiwork. Loving how the bound man was trying to get free. He came up behind him, hooking the collar around his neck.

He grabbed a hold of the chain, yanking Dean up to him. He nibbled on his earlobe, whispering to him. "You're all mine now, baby. I can't wait to feel your tight ass around my cock. But first…"

He picked up the razor, dragging it across Dean's skin. He felt him shiver beneath him. He made a few small cuts on his skin, licking up the blood from each one. Dean was moaning loudly behind the tape on his mouth.

Once Roman was done using the razor on him, he lifted up Dean's ass, rubbing the tip of his cock against his entrance. He tried to buck back against him, but Roman held him still. He loved teasing the smaller man, making him a writhing and needy mess.

After a while of teasing him, he slowly started pushing inside him. Dean let out a loud scream, which made Roman just want to start pounding into him. But he had mercy gorgeous creature underneath him.

Once he was fully inside of him, he grabbed ahold of the collar, yanking Dean towards him so his back was pressed up against his chest. He moved slowly into him, loving how tight he felt around his cock. He could hear Dean moaning behind the tape, begging for him to go faster, harder.

He was about to do just that. Give the other man what he wanted. He glanced over to the nightstand for a quick moment and something gleaming in the light caught his eye. He stopped his movements, making Dean whine, buck back against him.

He looked closer at what was on the nightstand and saw that it was a ring. A wedding ring. He was fucking married man who was cheating on his husband. What luck he was having tonight.

"Hmm...it seems that you forgot to tell me that are married. Does your husband know what a slut you are?"

He grabbed Dean by his hair, making him hiss in pain. He ripped the tape off of his mouth so that he could reply back.

"N-no...he doesn't...please, Roman...move..."

"I need you to promise me something."

"A-anything...anything for you..."

"Promise that when all of this is over that you'll belong to me and only me." He thrusted hard into the smaller man, the head of his cock hitting his sweet spot, making him moan outloud.

"Oh! Roman!" Dean gasped as Roman continued his assualt on him. "He can never give me what I really need. Only you can. From the moment I first saw you I knew that you would be the one. I belong to you, Roman. Only you. Please, fuck me, I'm so close, please."

Roman let go of him. He leaned his head down against his shoulder, nuzzling him, biting onto his lower neck. Marking Dean as his.

"Thats all I wanted to hear. My sweet, beautiful Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

_'You may own my body but you'll never own my soul.'_

Seth Rollins stared down at the note that he held, not wanting to believe for a second that it was his husband Dean that had wrote it. But he recognized his handwriting, so sadly he knew that it was him that had wrote this. And that was all it said.

 _'You may own my body but you'll never own my soul.'_

He couldn't understand why Dean had written this or what he was trying to tell him. It didn't say that he wanted a divorce, that they need time apart, none of that. Just those few simple words.

The apartment that they lived in was the same like it always was. None of Dean's clothes or belongings were missing, except his leather jacket. His notebooks of crazy ramblings that always confused him whenever Dean would show him or make him wonder if he needed to get some help for Dean.

Nothing inside the apartment hinted that Dean was leaving him. If anything Seth would have thought he was either at work or out at a bar. Maybe even trying to sell himself on the street for some drugs, which Seth disapproved of. But here was a note he had left behind for him, just sitting on the kitchen table. Seth had a weird feeling that something was not right, that Dean was getting himself into trouble.

They have been married for three years. It wasn't exactly a perfect marriage between them. Seth wanted to adopt a child, but Dean was not ready for one. Plus he also did not want any child of theirs growing up in the place that they lived in. Despite Dean selling his body for money on streets and performing tricks for customers at the bar he worked at, Seth had stuck around, knowing that those men that Dean let fuck him meant nothing to him. He was in love with the man who had gave him everything he could ever want, would give him the whole world, all of his affection, respect, loyalty and love. Who got down on one knee and popped the question.

Seth was head over heels in love with man. And he made sure to let Dean know that every waking morning and sleepless night that he spent with him. Dean...well, he didn't show his love for Seth very much. He wasn't overly affectionate with him, wouldn't say 'I love you' very often, wouldn't cling onto him like a lost puppy or beg him to stay if Seth was ready to leave their apartment after an argument. He wasn't very open about his feelings, would shut Seth out most of the time. Sure, Dean wasn't the most perfect man in the world, but Seth promised himself that he would always stay by his side, to always protect, love and cherish.

Now, staring out the window down at the dark streets below, a cold, eerie feeling stuck with him. He worried that his husband could be hurt or something. But any minute now Dean could walk right through that door, a big smile on his face showing his cute dimples, his glowing because he had scored something good tonight.

And he watched as the clock on the wall kept ticking away, waiting for just any sign of his beautiful lunatic.

 _000000000000000_

Seth was startled out of a restless sleep when he heard some loud knocking on the door.

"Oh shit." He groaned, sitting up on the couch. He took a look at the time and saw that it was morning. And where it would usually be, hanging on the side of the couch, Dean's jacket still wasn't there. He didn't come home last night. But maybe that was him at the door, knocking because he had forgotten his keys.

"I'm coming baby, just hold on." The knocking continued until he came up to the door, opening it, hoping to see Dean standing in front of him.

What he saw was not Dean, but two police officers standing in his doorway.

"Um, what is going on? Did my husband get in trouble or something?"

"You're Mr. Ambrose's husband?"

"Yes, I am. Whats going on? Is he okay?"

"Mr. Rollins, we don't want to upset but something happened last night."

"W-what happened?"

"The most horrific and terrible crime that has ever occurred in this city. There were quite a few onlookers as we were removing the body from the scene."

That cold feeling suddenly came back. Could it be...no...Dean was okay. Nothing had happened to him. It wasn't him.

"We were able to confirm that the victim was your husband, Dean Ambrose."


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed by since the incident, what had happened that fateful night. Seth had saw every news report, what was being said about his husband. Some even went as far to say that he deserved it, because of what he did around town. Something like this was bound to happen to him.

There was lots of speculation on why the man, Roman Reigns, did what he did. People saying that he wasn't mentally right in the head, that he was a very disturbed individual. Some said that the drugs is what made him do it. They found traces of meth in his system and thought that that was what caused him to commit such a violent crime.

The dealer, whose real name was not mentioned, only by his street name, said that he didn't give anything to both men that night. He denied his part, knowing that if he did tell the truth he would be going to prison for selling meth and having a role in this crime. Seth knew he was only trying to save his ass.

Roman was on death row, would be given a lethal injection in a few days. He had one last request before he would go. He wanted to speak to Seth about what had happened. The nerve of him. What could he possibly tell him what he didn't already know? He had already seen the pictures, seen how Dean's body looked. It made him very sick and terrified for his husband to know what he had suffered that night.

Seth was now at the prison, where Roman was being held at. He was waiting to go and see him. He figured that he might as well see him face to face, tell him how much he had destroyed his life.

His marriage with Dean wasn't the best, but he loved him dearly. He wanted to help change him, give him better things in life than what life had given to him before. Dean was a tough one to crack and would always shoot his ideas down. Despite this though, he had stuck with him. He couldn't blame him for all of his bad habits, the cheating. Dean was so used to his lifestyle, he grew up that way, and it was the only way that he knew how to survive.

It was now time to go and see Roman. He followed the guard to where he was, going inside the room he was in. He glared at the man that had killed his husband. He hated him so much. He would never forgive him for what he had done.

He sat down across from him. He had seen what Roman had looked like. He wasn't a bad looking guy. They found out that he came from a good family. Seth didn't understand why he had done this.

He had a smirk on his face. Seth wanted to wipe that smirk off.

"So, you're my slut's husband, huh?"

This made Seth even more furious. "You will not speak of him that way. He was more than that."

"Oh, I'm sure he could have been. But his only goal in life was to be dead." He lit up a cigarette, blowing the smoke into Seth's face.

"This is all a big joke to you, right? You think this is funny?"

"It really is. Especially for you."

"Look, if this is all you're going to do, is just laugh in my face about Dean's death, then I don't want to speak with you."

"I wanted you to know the truth."

"What truth?"

"He wanted it. He wanted me to kill him."

Seth slammed his hands on table. He leaned over, growling in Roman's face. "Stop playing your mind games with me."

"I'm not. I just want you to know how Dean really is. He did love you, yeah. But you couldn't give him what he wanted. You treated him like he was fragile, but he wasn't. He would have gone all the way with you if you have just given in."

"I could never do to him what you did. You're a very horrible person. And you'll pay for what you have done."

"You only used Dean to keep your dick warm. You let him satisfy your needs, but you wouldn't do the same for him."

"I wanted to help him get better. Dean may have had mental issues, but that doesn't mean that he wanted to die."

"Oh, Seth. You really don't know him that well, do you? I think its time that I reveal to you what went on that night..."


	5. Chapter 5

Roman walked outside, his big boots splashing in the puddles. He held a bottle of beer in one hand, and his other was around Dean's slender waist. The auburn haired man was singing loudly at the top of his lungs, holding on tightly to Roman.

Roman couldn't help but to laugh at the other man's antics. He loved it about Dean that he wasn't afraid, even though he knew what his fate would be tonight. He pulled him closer, kissing him on the cheek.

"You really are something, you know that?"

"I know." Dean looked over at him, the biggest smile on his face. "I'm fucking hilarious."

"So, where are we going to do this at?"

"At the cemetery. But first, before we head over there I gotta stop at a friends house first. My buddy Punk has got some stuff for me."

"Stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, the good shit. Some speed. You ever tried it?"

"Yeah, I've done it a few times. Other stuff I tried was weed and cocaine. Even used heroin a few times but stopped when a guy I used to date overdosed."

"I could never do heroin. My mom did that shit. Sometimes she wouldn't have the money for it, so you know what she would do?"

"What?" Roman asked, curious.

Dean looked him dead in the eyes as spoke. "The drug dealer who would sell it to her, she would let him fuck me if she didn't have the money. It was another form of payment for him. The fucker got off on fucking young kids. I was only nine years old."

Roman growled. The thought of someone hurting this beautiful creature that he held made him furious. Roman was fucked up and what he was about to do to Dean tonight was fucked up, but this was different. They both wanted it, they both needed it. What Dean had went through when he was a child wasn't, he was forced to by his own mother.

"I couldn't imagine what that was like for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be. Its not something that I cry over. But what I've experienced in my short life, it has made me what I am now. And the guy still calls me for a fuck sometimes. He knows that I grew up to be a whore."

"But still, no child should have to through that just to support their parents habits."

Dean ignored him, leading him over to a small house that was in front of them. "We won't be long here, I promise."

"Alright."

Dean knocked on the door loudly a few times, calling out the other guys name. "Punk! Its Dean. I need to get some shit from you."

After a few minutes, the guy known as CM Punk answered. "What you doing here this late at night, Ambrose? Shouldn't you be at home keeping your husbands bed warm for him?"

"He's not even home now. He's at work."

"Does he know you're hanging out with this guy?" Punk said, glancing over at Roman.

"What I do is none of his business. Hey, you got some speed on you?"

"I do. I'm always loaded with shit. You got the money?"

"I'll pay you tomorrow, you know that I will."

"Hmm...I don't know if I should give it to you."

"Come on, Punk! I'll even suck your dick for it!"

"Nah. You don't have to. Don't want to make your man here jealous. But you owe me for this."

"Thanks, Punk." Dean said, snatching a bag from Punk that had the stuff in it. "Roman wait here. I gotta go take a piss." Dean said, shoving his way past Punk.

"You must be new here. Haven't seen you around."

"Just got here tonight and met Dean at a bar."

"You must have saw his Moxxie act if you're still with him. Did he come up to you and start flirting with you?"

"No, actually we both felt a connection to each other." Punk snorted at this. "No, I'm serious. There was something that I noticed about him, something that is quite similar to what I want. I can tell that he craves for it and has been waiting a long time for it."

"The man craves a lot of things. What could you give him that others before haven't?"

"You'll find out soon. But me and him have to get going before its too late. You ready to go, Dean?" Roman asked the other, who had came back now.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thanks for the stuff Punk."

"You're welcome, Dean. And stay out of trouble. I can tell that you two are up to something and I don't know if I like it."

"Theres no need to worry, Punk. Because tonight I am finally going to be free."

 _000000000000000_

They hid in an alleyway, Dean preparing the drugs he had gotten from Punk. He put the meth into a pipe, making sure it was in there correctly. Once he felt it was ready, he picked up his lighter, taking a hit from the pipe. He handed it to Roman who did the same.

They both sitting behind a dumpster, each taking a few hits off the pipe. Dean let Roman finish the rest of it, wanting the drug to have more of an effect on him. He laid his head on Roman's shoulder, cuddling up next to him while he felt the drug taking effect on him.

Roman wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his forehead. The other had a goofy smile on his face, and Roman noticed he had cute dimples. "You feeling good, baby?"

"Mm, yeah. But I'll feel even more better when you're fucking me. And doing so much more."

"Patience, love. You just have to wait. We haven't even gotten to our destination yet."

Dean pouted, staring up at him.

"Don't give me that look now." Roman kissed him.

Dean sighed, moaning into the kiss. "You're my ticket out of here, you know?"

"I know." Roman nodded his head.

"You promise you'll come join me, right?"

"Baby, after they arrest me and find out what I had done, they'll want to put me on death row. I'm going to follow you and we'll be together for eternity."

"Eternity with you sounds amazing. We're going to be stars, babe. Even more famous than that punk rock couple."

"Sid and Nancy?"

"Yeah. What we're going to do is going to be over the top. They'll think that I was an innocent, scared victim. They'll think that you are a monster for what you had done."

"Yeah, they better. I want there to be movies and songs made about us. Speculating about what happened tonight." Roman pulled Dean into his lap, showing him what he was doing to him, making him feel.

Dean felt his hard erection grinding up against his ass. He was held down firmly. He couldn't take all of this teasing anymore. He needed Roman now! Needed him to finally give him the release, the high that he always chased.

 _0000000000000000_

They were both now at their destination. The two of them making out next to a headstone. Both of them were full of energy, and not just due to the meth's effect on them, but also from the excitement of knowing what would happen tonight.

Roman was sucking on Dean's tongue, while running his hands down his sides. All Dean could do was just lay back and enjoy what Roman was making him feel. He moaned into the kiss, feeling his ass being squeezed.

He broke the kiss, panting. "So...how are you going to do it?"

"You'll have to wait and see, beautiful. Just lie back down. Don't be scared."

Dean took his face in his hands, staring back at Roman with a serious look. "I'm not scared. I've always desired this. People will say that its fucked up, that I tried to fight back. But they won't know the truth. Even my husband won't know either."

"I'll tell him."

"How? How are you going to do that? You'll be..."

Roman shushed him. "He'll want to know why. Why I did it. And thats when I'll tell him. Tell him how you smiled up at me, how you moaned even while you were dying. How you came before you took your last few breaths and the life left your eyes."

"Oh..." Dean let out a low moan. "Roman...I'm ready for you. Take me now."

"Alright, baby. Lay back for me."

Dean obeyed him, laying down on the grass beneath him. He stared back up at Roman, his eyes full of lust. This was going to be a night that the whole town would remember. It would be in the newspapers. They would both be famous.

He lifted up Dean's shirt, leaning down. He took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking on it. Dean hissed when Roman bit it.

"Mmm...Roman...its so good."

"Wait until you see what I have planned for you." He smirked up at him, while reaching into his pocket for something.

Dean didn't have to wait long to find out. He soon felt a sharp pin going through his nipple. He let out a loud cry into the night air, his nails digging into Roman's back.

"My filthy little pain slut." He leaned down, his tongue lapping up at the blood.

"Yes! I'm your little slut. Give me more Daddy, give me more!"

"Oh I will gorgeous. But first we need to get your clothes off." Roman fully removed the torn shirt Dean was wearing. He then took off the skirt he wore earlier tonight. Leaving Dean in only the fishnets and panties that he wore.

He ordered him to turn around, so that his ass facing him. Dean waited for him, getting impatient. Roman rubbed at his hole through the panties, hearing whimpers come out of his mouth. He used his teeth to get them off, nipping at the soft skin underneath.

Once he was finally rid of the panties, he spread his ass cheeks, exposing that pretty hole. He groaned at the smell and sight of it. He teased his tongue around the rim, getting Dean as wet as possible. Despite with how rough he was going to be with him soon, he wanted to at least be gentle with him at first.

Dean moaned, bucking against him. That wet, hot tongue swirling and poking inside of him. He eyes rolled into the back of his head, his toes curling at the amazing pleasure he was receiving.

"Ooohhh...Rooommmaaaannn."

"You like having your boy pussy eaten out?" Roman stuck a finger in, curling it inside of Dean.

"Mm! Yes! So fucking much!" He cried out. He whimpered, feeling two of Roman's fingers hitting his prostate. "S-stop, enough of that. You don't have to."

"I don't want to be in too pain, beautiful."

Dean reached back, swatting his hand away. "M' not made of glass." He snarled back at Roman.

Roman grabbed at his neck, holding the other still. He could see that he had offended him. He didn't mean to. He just wanted to treat him better than all of those men who had used him.

"I didn't say that you were, babe. I just want you to enjoy yourself, too. I know you like pain, but do you really want to just ram my cock up your ass without any prep?"

"Look, I'm used to it. Have dealt with it before. I'm not with you for to be all gentle with me. My husband does that shit all the time, even though I tell him it doesn't matter, that I can take it. Just because of my past he never gets rough with me. And I'm sick of it. Love the man but he'll never be enough for me."

He pushed Roman back, helping him get his pants and boxers off. His mouth watered at the thought of having that large, thick cock inside of him. It drove him crazy just thinking about it.

He sat in Roman's lap, taking his cock in his hand, positioning it at his hole. Roman had to bite lip to keep himself moaning as Dean lowered himself slowly upon it. The tight heat surrounding, that hole twitching around him.

Dean's head was thrown back, his mouth open and eyes closed. "You're either going to give me what I want or this is over...I can find someone else, someone better."

Something inside of Roman snapped. "You little bitch. You want it so badly? I'll give it to you." He took a hold Dean's hips, lifting him up a bit, then slammed back down. He loved the scream that he just brought out from the other.

"OH! YES! Fuck, Roman! Yes!"

Roman kept repeating the action, driving his screaming lover crazy. Felt him shaking, thrashing about in his arms. He kissed him roughly, smacking his ass.

"Yeah, fuck me, Daddy!" Dean screamed. "Abuse my pussy, make it fucking bleed!"

Roman growled, the head of his cock hitting Dean's prostate. "Yeah, baby. This pussy is greedy for my cock, isn't it?"

Uh, yeah! So much!"

They both stayed like that, holding onto one another. Both of them lost in the amazing pleasure that they felt. Dean needed more though, he needed Roman to actually do what he promised that he would.

He could hear Roman moaning, sucking on his neck. Dean grabbed his hair, lifting his face up. If he wanted him to get down to business he would have to set him off. So, he slapped hard across the face, surprising him for a moment.

"Come on, what are you waiting for!" He screamed at him.

Roman lifted his hand up to his cheek. He glared at the other, gritting his teeth. "Do not fucking test me."

"Oh? Are you too scared now?"

"Stop talking." Roman growled at him, hitting his prostate hard to get his point across.

Dean moaned, feeling the hard thrusts against his sweet spot. Still, he kept egging Roman on. He wanted him to really snap at him.

"Uh! A-all you have done is fuck me, ah!" He slapped him again. "I-I need more...more than what you're giving me."

Roman had had enough of hearing Dean talk. He raised his fist up, punching him in the face. He was able to shut him up for moment, leaving him sitting there in his lap stunned. He soon heard him laughing, seen a big grin on his face.

"Do it again. Hit me."

"You sure? Cause I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"Yes, I'm sure. Punch me, right here." He pointed at his eye.

Roman did so. Leaving a dark bruise on it. Dean groaned in pain, his head resting against his chest. He smiled, loving just how much this man was letting him do. He truly was the real deal.

"My beautiful slut. You're so good for me." He took Dean's face in his hands, kissing him gently.

"Mmm...yours. My soul belongs to you."

"Oh, I'll make sure it belongs to me." Roman then surprised him, slamming him down onto the ground. Dean's head hit the headstone. His disoriented and bleeding from the wound. He looked up at Roman, who kept fucking into him, going in deeper and faster.

His hold on him was very weak, his fingers were now just kneeding the his back. He whimpered, closing his eyes, just taking the abuse he was receiving.

Soon, Roman stopped moving and he whined, wanting to thrust his hips against him. He was so close to losing it, to letting go. He heard movement around him, then Roman's hands came down, wrapping a wire cord around his neck.

Roman watch as the Dean made choked sounds, trying to catch his breath. He kept thrusting into him, feeling his ass clenching down around him. He knew that Dean was full of excitement and fear, and getting choked out like this had took him over the edge.

"This is what you want. There is no going back now." His only answer was a choked out moan below him. He kept pulling the tighter around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

Dean's hands claw at his. He shook beneath Roman for a few moments. Roman knew it was just his body's natural response and that Dean really wanted this. He had given him his full consent to do so. He heard gasping his final breaths, could feel how cold he was. Once he saw that the life had left Dean's eyes, he groaned, burying himself deep within him. He released inside of him. Doing this caused Dean's body to twitch.

He collapsed on top of him, trying to catch his breath. In his drugged out state of mind he was so happy and excited that he had took it even further with someone. Especially with the most gorgeous person he had ever met.

He pulled out, hearing a moan escape from Dean's lips. He chuckled to himself. "Guess you really did enjoy yourself." He turned Dean over, seeing that his cum was dripping out of his ass. "You're all wet now, too. People are going to love this. They're going to want pictures."

He stood up then, putting his pants back on. He wasn't finished with Dean yet. He took out a box cutter knife from his pocket. He turned the body around again, placing the knife on the left side of his chest. He cut it open, some blood getting on his face.

When he finally got his chest open enough, he reached in, taking out Dean's heart. He had to break some bones to get to it. He held the organ up to his mouth, taking a bite out of it. He wanted Dean to be apart of him, so this was a way that he would be completely. He would be inside of him.

"Now we really can be together. Your soul belongs to me, Dean."

Once he was finished eating Dean's heart, he was hard again. He grabbed ahold of Dean's head, putting his mouth onto his cock. He let out a groan, thrusting up into his throat.

"I can use you however I want, you fucking slut." He said, as he grabbed Dean's hair, his cock hitting the back of his throat. "I can cum inside your mouth or your ass. Fuck, I think I'll fuck your boy pussy once more."

He pulled out of his mouth, seeing some pre-cum dripping from it. He shoved the body back onto the ground, slamming his cock inside Dean's ass.

He stared into his lifeless eyes as he violated, pounded into him. He loved every moment of this. Just being able to use his pretty slut however he wanted to. He heard the moan that escaped from Dean's cold lips and he came deep inside of him. He collapsed on top of him and laid a kiss upon those cold lips.

"Me and you, baby. We're going to burn for this."


End file.
